Tigers-Eye-Daughter of Nature
by Pan'sBabyGirl
Summary: When Grover's "sister" appears after the Giant war questions are asked and prophecies are told. One demigod of very god Roman and Greek are sent to the Harry Potter realm. When she gets pared up with her crush and falls for a wizard she cannot focus. What will become of the quest? How will the Harry Potter characters children react to the unexpected visit? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers!**

**I have this account thanks to my friend thestarsareshiningagain!:)**

**Disclaimer: I own only the Tigers-Eye character. I am female not Rick Riordan the Troll**

**Any constructive criticism is appreciated! Read &amp; Review if liked!**

_Pan'sBabyGirl's Fanfic_

_Tigers-Eye-Daughter of Nature _

_Chapter 1- Narrator's P.O.V_

The two figures ran through the woods, on dodging trees, the other walking through them. A tall shadow towered over them. It kept bellowing:

"Run little satyr! I'll get you and your girlfriend too!"

The girl rushed through a tall pine tree. a golden fleece hung over it, power radiating off it. The satyr was much further behind, carrying his fake feet in his hands.

Suddenly, out of no where, a hand grabbed the satyr. A laugh echoed through the woods as the boy-goat screamed and squirmed. The shadow held him by the neck now and squeezed. A head popped out of the hand. It rolled towards the girl and stopped at her bare feet. A high-pitched scream came from her mouth, followed by a series of lights coming on from the little cabins placed around the field. Tens of children ran out of them, each carrying a weapon or, as a group of picturesque children came out with, a make-up utensils. The thing faded into the shadows. A horse-man galloped over wielding an bow, knocked with an arrow.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked

The girl replied, "You have to help me! My brother he's dead! That thing back there killed him!"

"What his name, Miss...?"

"Miss Tigers-Eye." she replied, staring at the head at her feet as it morphed into a row of dandelions, "My brother's name was...," a sigh escaped her lips, "Grover Underwood." Then her world went black.

* * *

_Tigers-Eye P.O.V_

I woke up in an infirmary.

The horse-man, I think they're called centaurs, stood at the foot my bed ,thinking..hard. Further up the infirmary, a girl who had feathers placed in her brown hair and a blonde boy with a cute scar just above his upper lip were walking towards me and the centaur while trying to comfort a blonde girl and a blacked haired boy, both of which their eyes where puffy and bloodshot from crying, a thing they were still doing.

"Ch..Chiron," feather-girl whispered,"Is it true? Is age really the one? The daughter of him? Percy and Annie said she was gone though so how..?"

"Piper, no one, is completely sure how." Chiron turned to me, "Did Grover explain to you about our world?" I hesitated, Grover had explained so much and it was so complicated.

"Yes, he explained a lot about the Greek and Roman gods, all about Kronos and Gaia and juniper and Percy Jackson and the seven." a sob escaped the black haired boy's mouth, "Speaking of the seven, are you guys..?"

"Piper Mclean and that is Annabeth Chase."

"Jason Grace and this tortured soul is Perseus Jackson."

"Tigers-Eye Franchez but since that such a mouthful call me D.E."

"D.E? Why D.E?"

"Dunno my mom used to call me it."

"Used to? Oh, soz is, you know, dead."

"I don't know. We went to this Lotus Hotle and Casino and...well... she went to the Bar &amp; Casino. Grover and I never saw her again." Percy and Annabeth sniffed there tears up;

"Did you say.." Percy darted.

"The Lotus and Hotel..." Annabeth partly finished.

"and Casino. Then how...?"

"Did you..?"

"Get out? Well when our mother disappeared Grover left promising to come back for me. About 5 years ago he came back for me, telling me he was visiting with a couple friends, you two I think," I explained, pointing to Annabeth and Percy, "He left me in our old home, giving me a magical supply of never-ending food and entertainment. Last week, we came back and we starter getting chased by that that thing and you all know the rest."

* * *

**(Three weeks later)**

It was a game of capture the flag. I had been training with Annie, Percy and Juniper, trying to distract them from the fact that my brother was dead. It was Greeks VS Romans, like it was for most games.

Connor Stoll and I were guarding the flag. Connor was really cute and witty, wittier and sassier than his brother, Travis, who was sweeter and kinder thanks to his girlfriend Katie Gardener. I'd only talked to him a couple time but I already had a major crush on him. Suddenly an arrow flew past me, grazing my cheek. The Apollo's Roman-side children had found us. Greek fire exploded in front on Connor, he flew back getting knocked unconscious by a tree.

I was really mad now. My hands shot out, controlling all the nature around me. Roots shot out around the attachers, creating a cage around the flag, blocking it from their reach. A started to float, I soared up, flying over the towards the flag. I grabbed it with my beak... wait since when do I have a beak?

"D.E y..your a bird!" Reyna muttered. I morphed back into a human, well, as human as a demigod can get. Chiron galloped towards us. Every Roman and Greek stared above my head. A crown of leaves floated above my head.

"D.E, I know what D.E means." He raised his head. "Hail Tigers-Eye. The only demigod daughter of Pan. God of Nature, Animals and Protecter of Nature Spirits, Satyrs and Centaurs. D.E stand for Daughter Earth...

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: Still female and still not Uncle Rick or Auntie Rowling! ;)**

_Tigers-Eye - Daughter of Nature_

_Chapter 2_

_Scorpius' POV_

Father, Mother and I stood at Platform 9 3/4. I stared at the Weasleys and the Potters coming out of the wall. Rose especially, her ginger hair was braided perfectly into Dutch braids, she was perfect.

"Now Scorpius, don't stare at that half-blood family. Go sit in one of the Slytherin rooms, it's not like you're going to be in any other house." Father hissed, snorting at the thought of me in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw before turning to Mother, "Astoria, are you ready to say goodbye to Scorpius?"

"Yes, Draco, I have been ready for the past 15 minutes. Scorpio, what your Father means is that have fun. We were in Slytherin so there is a 50% chance that you're going to be in it too. We made some mistakes when were in Hogwarts so remember, you don't have to make the same ones." Mother replied

"All aboard! The Hogwarts Express is leaving the station!" the conductor called.

"Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father."

"Goodbye sweetheart! Have fun! So goodbye to Scorpio, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy cried.

"Goodbye son. Get a good bed in the drom room!" I climbed into a booth in the Slytherin section but as soon as the train started moving I raced out into towards the room with my two illegal best friends, Rose Weasley, the smartest, prettiest girl I knew and Albus Severus Potter, the bravest, stubbornest boy in the wizard world. This year I was going to tell Rose how I felt. I just hoped she fells the same way.

**Little did Scorpio know that Rose actually had a crush on a boy she had seen walking on the road, hand in hand with a dark skinned, dark haired girl with a Tigers-Eye bracelet and many other kids, each one different from the other, like a certain boy had piercing sea green eyes whose arm was around a stormy-grey eyed blonde girl.**

* * *

_Connor__'s POV_

My day was going to perfect until I was called to The Big House.

_"Flashback__"_

_Everyone was still in shock of DE being the only demigod of Pan so Travis and I decided to play a prank on the Athena cabin. **BAD IDEA!**_

_Nyssa, Beckondoff's sister, had made replicas of spiders for the Senior Prank and we made have swiped them a couple days ago. We placed them in each bed of the Athenians and hid in the Pan cabin (newly built by Annabeth, Malcolm and the Hephaestus/Vulcan crew). Just then, as we were getting comfortable under D.E's bed, screams were heard from the Athens cabin._

_"Travis and Connor Stoll you are sooooooo dead! Aaaagh!" they cried. Suddenly, the door creaked open and two pairs of feet stepped in. They stopped at the bed and two heads peeked under the bed._

_"We didn't do..." I started. It wasn't Annie or her siblings, it wasn't even anyone mad. It was Tigers-Eye and Katie._

_"Hey babe. How'd you find us?" Travis asked, peeking out from under the bed._

_"Well we figured that you would hind in a place where all animals, spiders to lions, can come to talk to a human without being afraid. Oh, and do you mind getting out from under my bed and hiding somewhere else. Though Malcolm is coming around looking for you with a knife, you squishing the mice and rats that live down there." D.E warned._

_"W...wait what!? Rats! I thought that as just you!" me and my twin said in union._

_"L.O.L!Can't believe you actually fell for it!" _

_"Well played young one, you have now become a sneaky, devilishly pretty girl .__This is one of those rare times when the student has now defeated the author. Are you sure you ain't a daughter of Hermes."_

_"Would a daughter of Hermes be able do this?" The cabin started to become quite breezy, I couldn't figure out why Katie, Travis and D.E were laughing, though._

_"Dude... she willed... a flower... to pull... down... your ...trousers! You...got...pantzed...by..a...daisy!" Travis said between laughs._

_"As I said before, well played." Katie beckoned Travis outside, telling him that the Athenians were gone._

_"So. You think I__'m devilishly pretty, eh?" Tigers-Eye asked once we were alone. I looked at her. She was smirking, knowing that she had me cornered. I had never realised how her hair had tints of orange in it, or the way her hazel eyes sparkled or the way her dark red lips contrasted with her warm, inviting dark skin._

_I realised she was waiting fro an answer, her smirk even bigger (I didn't know how that was possible) when she realised I was staring at her._

_"I...ughh... ummm." I tried to think of answer but she had turned into a dog her ears up as she lead me towards the door. The dog was smirking (if dogs can smirk) as she morphed into human form and joined a team of Athenians, all holding water - I hope it was water - balloons._

_"Get him!" Percy Jackson cried. it rained water balloons, any that were going astray, Percy willed to fly my way._

_"**AS MUCH AS I**_**_'D LOVE TO SEE THEM BEING WATER BALLOONED, CHIRON'S CALLED A MEETING IN THE BIG HOUSE."_**_ Piper called charm-speaking everyone to stop._

_"Flash-forward"_

I sat on the ping-pong table as Chiron gave his speak about how the gods move around, again.

"Well, after about a millennia in America, Greek and Roman influence has moved once again. This time back to England. We need to issue a quest. As there is a magical force near where we want to set up camp. Lupa and I have decided that one demigod of each god, shall go on this quest. The gods have already moved Olympus, which is now on top of Big Ben."

"Who is going Chiron and who is leading?" Clarrisse asked.

"Each of you, head of the cabins, is going, except the Hephaestus cabin!"

"What! Why?!" Nyssa demanded.

"Oh you'll see. Any way D.E is leading, it seems that the magical force is right next to a Monster/Magical creature infested wood, so you are the best choice."

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later_**

We had been wandering around London for 2 weeks now looking for platform 9 3/4. We couldn't find it and all the mortals looked at us weirdly when we asked.

The Hecate cabin head, Freya, was super exited about us looking for the platform that lead to Hogwarts. I finally had enough and asked her where the entrance leads. She pointed us to a wall where a red head had just disappeared through. We walked through the wall and found ourselves on Platform 9 3/4.

A train was being boarded by several children in robes. We didn't fit in at all so Freya bended the mist to make it look like we were wearing the same. We hoped on the train and crammed all of us into 2 rooms. This was a brand new adventure. I just couldn't stop thinking about that red head.

**Hey guys I****'m, going on a trip from Monday to Friday so I won't be around until Thursday! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):(:):):)):):):):):):) Try and find the mistake in the smiley faces!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Longbottom meets Valdez

**Disclaimer: I only own the character of Tigers-Eye, I may be female but I am definitely ****NOT**** J.K. Rowling! **

**R &amp; R!**

_Tigers-Eye – Daughter of Pan_

_Chapter 3_

_Leo's POV_

Flying over the world was amazing; flying over it with Festus the Happy Dragon was much better. Then there was Calypso. Though I had know clue how it was possible the look on her face as we passed over anything more modern that Ancient Greece was… it was just... it is so beautiful that I cant even explain or visuals it.

We had traveled everywhere in the U.S.A. (except two states in case of a run in) and all over Europe, avoiding Greece or Rome. Cal had been super exited about a certain island every since Hestia had visited Ogygia and gave here an entire series about wizardry. Of course, upon hearing this annoying little Leo left it 'till last.

Cal is an absolute fangirl (Between soaring between Belgium and Luxembourg (smallest city ever, only has one town) she explained about fangirls and something called shipping).

We landed in a train station car park. Because of Calypso's ability to remember ever detail of the series we managed to find a hidden platform. We hopped onto the train, after Calypos begged me to let us spend the school year there, and snuck into a lodge together.

I swear my eyes were playing tricks on me but I thought I saw Percy, Annabeth , Connor, the other cabin leaders, Reyna, a couple other Romans and new kid holding Connors hand, walkin gin the next two lodges. Three children walked into out lodge, telling us our names were Scorpio, Albus and Rose.

* * *

We explained to the headmaster, Headmaster Longbottom, and our story, we actually believed us! He said the tale of us Greek and Roman Americans had been passed down from headmaster to headmaster. He told us that a large group of demigods, with a leader called D.E. had told him the similar story but that they wanted to make a Greek and Roman camp in their Forbidden Forest.

"You will start from year one. Tell everyone your parents didn't want you getting mixed up in the magical life until not." He informed, "And, if you meet her, give Lady Hecate our gratitude for giving birth to our founders. Now hoe along you don't want to be late for the sorting hat ceremony. I wonder what house all you will be in?" Longbottom muttered to himself.

**Sorryt the chapters so short.**

**Heres a question for you all what type of girl do you think I am **

**nerdy**

**sporty**

**goth**

**a jerk**

**popular**

other (state what type of other)


	4. Chapter 4 - The sorting and the dream

**Hi.**

**R &amp; R! there are questions at the bottom for the ships!**

**Disclaimer, still not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling and I still don't own anything! Unless they want to give me it?**

**J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan ; Ok**

**Me; Really?**

**Them; Nope. Mahhahhahahahah**

**Me; you guys are really evil especially you Rick Riordan.**

**Rick; thnx!**

**J; heyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**me; Mahahhahahah!**

_Tigers-eye Daughter of Nature_  
_Chapter 4_  
_Percy's POV_

The sorting hat ceremony was long, boring and weird. First of all, there was miles of food but none of it was blue. Absolute disgrace. Second of all, the celing looked up at the stars, reminding him of Bob the titan and Zoe Nightshade. Just before the quest, Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, told us that BOB WAS ZOE'S FUCKING GRANDFATHER. AND HE SAID HELLO TO HER CONTSALATION FOR HIM! So the ceiling was a disgrace to. After Professor Longbottom's very long speech, the sorting actually began. The rest of the names I don't remember except a couple.

"Calypso Atlas!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Don't get me wrong the name was familiar but I decided to let it be a coincidence. I strawberry blonde girl skipped up to the cranky old hat,

"Annabeth Chase!"

"Ravenclaw"

The order went on until we all were in houses, most of us in Gryffindor, Connor and D.E. in Slytherine, Frank and Hazel and Katie and Freya in Hufflepuff and Annie and that Calypso girl in Ravenclaw. But the last name on the list REALLY CAUHGT OUR ATTENTION

"LEO VALDEZ"

All our eyes turned to that idiotic, scrawny little Mexican freak walking up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

His eyes bulged as he saw me and Jason cracking waiting to give a good old beating.

HE GULPED AND STRODE TOWARDS US!

* * *

'Time skip'

Me, Jason and Piper were having soo much fun beating the shit out of that little bitch.

"All right! All right I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm! I was coming back in a couple of tears any way!" He begged us to stop.

"A couple of years! You little piece of..." Piper started before she broke down.

"Stop, guys! STOP!" Leo screamed and ran to Piper, " Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean nay harm. I swear." Me and Jason leaned against the wall and sighed, waiting for Leo to calm down Pipes.

""So tell us about your travels with Caly."

"Ok Perce." and then the story telling began.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Sharing a house with the girl who tried to steal me boyfriend was annoying. Sharing a dorm with her was frustrating.

I decided not to get caught u[p in jealousy towards the way Percy looked at her when we where formally introduced. After detattching my eyes from a book on wizadry and deciding that these were all legacies of Hecate I decided to go to sleep.

My dreams caught up with me.

_I was in the Hogwarts Yule Ball. Percy, Leo and Calypso lead me outside. Leo and Percy kneeled down and proposed. I was shocked._

_"You go first." Calypso told._

_"I... I..." I stared at Leo, his beautiful eyes and hair and his new abs, "No, Percy, I'm sorry I love some one else." Percy looked shocked, upset and angry as I kissed him lightly on the forhead and walked over to Leo. I took the my dad's ring from my necklace form my camp necklace,k__neeled__ down at Leo and proposed._

_He said yes over Percy screaming._

I woke up dreanched in sweat. Calypso was asleep. I didnt know what that was about but I knew one ting for sure. I wouldn't feel the same way about Leo, Percy and Calypso ever again.


	5. Author's Note

I need at least 6 reviews to carry on the story. Please read my other story called the Elementals. Bi


	6. Chapter 6 - soz guys

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**Calypso' POV**_  
_**7 years later (last year in Hogwarts)**_

It was the final year of Hogwarts. Everyone in the year now knew our secret, accepted it and even visits the newly moved Camp-Half Blood. Though many of the Campers moved back to Camp, Annabeth, Leo, Percy, D.E. (who became my new BFF), Connor (because of D.E, though he won't say it), Travis (because of Connor), Katie (because of Travis) and I had stayed. Everyone was perfectly happy, except Annabeth, who seemed to be drifting away from Percy and towards Leo. It seemed that she had a crush on him, but she couldn't. She had Percy.

**GUYS IM SORRY BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. IM SORRY! YOU ARE ALL STILL MY BAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT.**


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys I'm changing my account. I just can't think our anything for my stories, take the ideas if you guys want. i don't mind. my new account is aubenderofgenders.

all my love

me


End file.
